ultimatechargefandomcom-20200214-history
Teleport
Teleport is a Defensive skill in Ultimate Charge. Description and Usage Teleport requires one charge to activate. It is aimed at and affects only one target. Teleport has the effect of position change, meaning the user switches places with the target. This means that if an attack is aimed at the user, then the target of teleport will take the attack, allowing the user to live. If used on players that are firing an attack, the attack stays with the teleporter. If used on players performing AoE skills, the skill stays with the user. However, this does NOT apply to all-encompassing skills, such as Dancing Kame, since this will still hit the user at the place he teleported to. The only way to avoid these situations is to teleport to the user of the AoE skill. Teleport can be used to dodge any attack, regardless of its power or priority. However, if one teleports to a person using Suicide, the user will die since he will take the shot that the user of Suicide aimed at him/her self. Overall, Teleport is a double-edge sword that can win the match or lead to the user's demise. As a side note, a teleporter will ALWAYS end up in the position he/she opted to go to initially, regardless of other teleporters. This means that a user will always end up in the position that he/she pointed to. The only ones that will be affected are the non-users of teleport. Hand Gesture The Teleport hand gesture is done by holding one's hand level with one's forehead and simply pointing toward the target of choice. Ripping There is a situation in which Teleport is used called Ripping. Ripping is visualized as two players using teleport on the same target. The result is that the target will go to two places at once, ripping him/her in half. The two users will then move into the target's position, but will collide violently with each other, resulting in the death of all three. There has been some controversy with this situation, with some people describing it as "morbid" and "violent". The purpose of creating this scenario is to prevent the spamming of Teleport. Ripping is inescapable, regardless of any skill the target or other players perform. The only way to avoid being ripped is for the target to teleport to another position, or for an uninvolved player to teleport toward one of the initial teleporters (not including the target, because that would result in even more people getting ripped). Either way, a Rip will still occur. The best way to avoid ripping is for the target to teleport to one of the users. that way he/she will survive, but the two users will still collide in his/her past position. Chaining and Tracing Situations occur with teleport that require explanation, since it is a very complex skill. Teleport consists of two parts, the head (The position the user is pointing to), and the tail (the position of the user). When multiple users perform teleport, such that the pattern is head to tail (each user pointing to the adjacent tail), it is known as a chain. In a chain, there is no incidence of ripping whatsoever. If a single-target attack is fired into the starting point of a chain, the attack simply follows the direction of the heads, known as the chain pathway. If a user that is uninvolved in the chain fires an attack the user immediately before the target will die. Certain unique terms are used with teleport. Examples are "Forbidden", "Savior" and "Jackpot". Forbidden is an incidence where a single player uses teleport to dodge an attack, by teleporting to another player. It is named after the unique skills of the GAT-X252 Forbidden, although the user technically does not deflect the attack. Savior is an incidence where a player teleports to a target of an attack, thereby saving the target's life. Jackpot is an incidence where a player shoots the beginning of a chain that has his/her position as the endpoint. Other names may also be customized for telepot incidences.